To Set the Record Straight
by purplelove27
Summary: Let's get one thing straight. She isn't just waiting around for him, and she hasn't been secretly pining for him either, despite popular belief. She's Sam Puckett, and she can get any guy she wants. Set after iOmg. Word gets out that Sam and Freddie kissed and with speculations rampant, Sam just wants to set the story straight.
1. Chapter 1

Let's get one thing straight. She isn't just waiting around for him, and she hasn't been secretly pining for him either, despite popular belief. She's Sam Puckett, and she can get any guy she wants.

Set after iOmg. Word gets out that Sam and Freddie kissed and with speculations rampant, Sam just wants to set the story straight.

If I owned iCarly, I would be filthy rich (I'm currently using an old shoe box and a makeshift lap desk).

"Sorry."

"It's cool."

"..."

"..."

"Right, well I'm going to go now-" Sam turned.

"Sam-" Freddie began, extending an arm out to the girl in front of him. The girl who had just kissed him.

"I wonder if they're selling fat cakes at the student store," she said, turning her head back for just a second before exiting the courtyard, "I'm going to go check. Later nub."

"Later?" he replied. Perplexed, Freddie walked to the wall and sunk down. "Ay dios mio."

'Well, that went swimmingly,' Sam thought as she walked inside the school building. Once inside, she instantly gravitated towards the table with the chips and guac, her stomach taking the initiative while her mind desperately attempted to understand what the _hell_ just happened. 'I put myself out there, after he told me to, and he just stands there like an idiot?' Angrily, she dipped her chip into the dip. 'Well if he wants to play it that way he can. It's not like mama doesn't have guys lining up the wazoo begging for dates."

He was in love. Okay, maybe love was too strong a word, but he really did like the girl. Sam. She was all he ever thought about ever since he had began interning at iCarly not too long ago. If iCarly was a sundae, and it was, Sam was the shiny red cherry on top of it all.

Simply put, she was hot. He knew it, she knew it, and he's 99.9% sure that the rest of the male population at Ridgeway knew it too. It wasn't just her looks he was after though. The girl just did something to him, you know? She was funny and witty, and her hair always smelled like a combination of her strawberry shampoo and fat cake frosting. He couldn't get enough.

When she'd wanted to help out with the Moodface app he and Freddie had been developing, he'd been ecstatic. He played it cool, though, simply enjoying her company and refraining from talking too much and risking a slip of the tongue like, "Hey Sam, when I see you I get all sorts of happy, wanna marry me and allow me to stare at your beauty forever?" Nope, he was calm and collected, slowly figuring out how he'd get the hottest girl in school to give him the time of day.

He'd been thinking over a plan involving a dozen red roses and a large box of chocolates when she's walked, or rather, stomped into the room. 'Hm, so her eyes turn a fiery, electric blue when she's angry,' he thought as he walked over to her. 'Oh, she looks even cuter when she's mad!' He shook his head. 'Man, I'm a goner.'

"Hey Sam," he spoke up, snapping her out her spell.

"Oh hey Brad, how goes it?" she replied, chewing on a chip.

"Great, actually, now that you're here," he said, leaning in. 'It's now or never Brad, just kiss her, she's right there.'

"What are you-" she started to say. 'Woah daddy, he is really close right now. Holy fat cakes batman, I think he's leaning in to-'

As soon as his lips hit hers, he'd almost regretted it. What if she didn't like him? What if she beat him up for even thinking that she could like him? What if she ran off to rinse out her mouth after this? He was so stupid, how could he ever think that Sam Puckett could like him back, she was-

Well hold on a flipping second. She was actually kissing him back. Sam Puckett was kissing him back. It was official. He could die right now and be completely content with his life.

Her lips were soft, and surprisingly, she kissed tenderly for a girl with such a mean left hook. He closed his eyes, closing the gap between them and hoping to hold on to the moment. When they pulled away from each other, he couldn't help but smile.

Awkwardly he laughed, "Well, I guess now's a good time to tell you that I like you?"

She raised her eyebrow and snorted, "Really? Well, I could've never guessed."

He smiled sheepishly. 'Be still my beating heart.'

"So are you going to ask me out or just stand there, grinning like an idiot?" she nudged him light-heartedly.

"Oh, uh-" he sputtered. "Sam will you go out...with me?"

"Groovy Smoothie tomorrow at 6? I'll let you buy me a smoothie," she winked, turning around to exit the room.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, that, um, that sounds great!" he yelled after her, grinning like an idiot.

_'That'll show Freddie,' _she thought. If he thought that she was going to just wait for him to get the hell out of that courtyard and do something, he was so wrong. Mama was in high demand, and she didn't have to yield to a nub that she may or may not have feelings for.

As she turned a corner, Sam heard a series of whispers that she'd rolled her eyes at and ignored (it was probably just some lame niners feasting on any upperclassmen gossip they could get their grubby little paws on) until she heard her own name in the mix.

"And I heard that Sam has been crushing on that Benson kid for like forever, so she finally kissed him, and he totally rejected her!" a pre-pubescent girl's voice said.

"No way, whoever said that has got it all wrong!" another girl said. "Sam is like one of the coolest girls in school. Plus, she's super tough. She could totally beat Freddie to a pulp."

"That's true, but-" the other girl tried to refute before another voice, a boy's, joined the conversation. "Plus, Puckett's hot. I'd tap that." The boy grinned and bumped knuckles with a boy next to him.

Sam shook her head and laughed silently, smacking the wall next to her to get the group's attention. "As cute as you are sketchers, can I call you sketchers?" she asked, gesturing to the boy's velcro shoes, "you're a little too young for me, no offense."

The boy's friends snickered and Sam turned her attention towards them. "And you, ponytail, I'd bathe in a giant tub of battery acid before I ever have to kiss Fredlumps."

"Wait, so you didn't kiss Freddie?" the girl clarified.

"Nope," Sam lied.

"Well why?" another girl asked. "He's cute."

"Gross," she said, faking a gag. "We're just friends, nothing more."

"Oh, alright then," the girl sighed, then perked up. "Well then, who are you dating?"

Sam thought it over. If she told these girls about her date with Brad, the news would go viral. The entire school would know. Freddie would know. "Brad," she said, feigning a dreamy sigh.

"Ohmygosh, really?" the girls shrieked. "He's soo cute!"

"That he is," she smiled. _'Take that Benson.'_

So this idea just kind of came out nowhere. I'm kind of iffy about it, because though I feel like Sam getting angry after iOmg would be interesting to write about, her perspective is extremely difficult to write for me, so idk. I'll try my best with this, but it'll most likely be a short chapter fic. Hope my uncertainty wasn't too obvious in my writing. Review and give an angel its (chicken) wings!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! Sorry for the long-ish wait. I've kind of busy with summer homework and all that boring jazz. Here's chapter 2, thank you all for reviewing, favorite-ing, and following! :)

"So I go home and the poor guy's still following me around, and he's licking me and rubbing up against me, so I had no choice but to let him stay with me," Sam said, sipping her smoothie (extra large, of course).

Brad laughed, "So that's the story behind the infamous Frothy."

"Yep," Sam nodded. "My mom threatened to get rid of him but I pointed out to her that at least _he_ doesn't steal our money, and he keeps the house rodent-free."

Brad laughed again and smiled, "I love learning about you."

Sam's gaze softened. This guy actually liked her, like _really _liked her. And that terrified her.

Of course she knew that she was desirable (it'd been that way ever since she'd hit puberty- which admittedly came a little late), but guys usually didn't come up to her to say "Hey Sam, smoking hot personality you got there." No, it was more like, "Dude, did you see the rack on that Sam chick? Huge." Admittedly, the appearance-based compliments she got were still gratifying, and she'd be lying if she didn't feel somewhat validated by what guys said about her (after all those years of just being that cute girl Carly's friend, she was finally getting some recognition).

So yeah, she kind of felt taken aback, because for the first time, she saw Brad as a person, a person that for whatever reason _really_ liked her. She sighed. Maybe dating Brad wasn't such a good idea. If he really liked her, and she was pretty much just using him to show Freddie how stupid he was for passing her up - well, there could be problems.

"Sorry, I probably just made everything really awkward just now," Brad smiled sheepishly. "I have that affect on, well, everybody."

She laughed, "No, you didn't make it awkward." She sighed. Okay, so she didn't have feelings for Brad right now. Big deal, she could develop them, right? He was cute and nice and he _liked_ her. She thought back on all of the things in life that she'd loved and hurt her. Her dad. Her mom (this one was a mixed bag. Her mom alternated from being totally crappy to genuinely trying to be a better person). Melanie (also a mixed bag, but Sam was still a little hurt by her sister leaving for boarding school and leaving her all alone all those years ago). Freddie. She looked up at Brad. She could do this. She could learn to like, maybe even love, him. Sam Puckett is a tough cookie, she reminded herself. She could totally make herself like Brad.

Brad smiled, "Thanks, but I'm painfully aware of how awkward I am."

Sam reached over to put her hand on top of his. "Well maybe I like awkward." She smiled up at him, willing herself to develop feelings for him. She convinced herself that she could be with Brad, that her running away from Freddie wasn't a sign of weakness, but rather an act of empowerment. It was an act of love, right? She was trying very hard to make herself believe her own words.

Well, there's that. I know it's really short (don't shoot!), but I promise at least 2 more updates this week (they way be during the weekend, because I am a procrastinator). Don't forget to review and all that jazz, and if you'd like to tell me how you think Freddie would be feeling right now, you should (because I'm trying to decide what angle to approach his character by).


	3. Chapter 3

So, I promised that I would update this story at least two more times last week...and I didn't. I could give you guys my excuses, but you probably don't care and just want me to give you the next chapter already. So here it is:

Freddie's POV

It's been two days. Two entire days since he'd seen Sam. He wasn't eager to confront her about their kiss at the lock in or anything, but he at least wanted to see her. He just wondered, was all. Was she going to be nervous around him? Was she going to be angry and hit him? (Okay, he knows that this is highly improbable and that Sam really didn't go around hitting people anymore; but hey, after being her punching bag for countless years, he still worried). Was she going to _ignore_ what happened? Would she just ignore him altogether?

He shook his head and looked out the fire escape. He was so confused. On the one hand, he'd like for the kiss to have never happened. Really, him and Sam had just recently started to become good friends, best friends even, like two seconds ago. Was he really ready to see her in _that_ light? He didn't think he was ready to see her in that way. The strange part was, though, that he also didn't terribly mind that she had kissed him. Sure, he was nervous and beyond confused, but he was also sort of...excited? It was just that Sam was exciting and unpredictable and for once he was excited to be a part of her shenanigans.

He took one more look at the beautiful city of Seattle and stepped back to turn on the radio. It was times like this when he appreciated the fire escape the most. The crisp Seattle air, beautiful city view, and music was all he needed sometimes.

_I keep running away, even from the good things…_

Freddie snapped his head back at the radio. AM? That band was never on the radio, ever. He loved their music, but they weren't big, so they never came up on the radio. The fact that they just did, and that it was their song Running Away? Freaky.

He can remember the first time Sam kissed him like it was yesterday. This song had been on and they'd kissed "just to get it over with". Boy was that a load of crap. Who the heck kisses someone "just to get it over with" and then proceeds to "hate" each other? They did, he supposes.

Maybe that's just it, he thinks. Maybe they were not conventional (okay, they so weren't). But maybe that's what made them work. Nothing ever happened with them that made any sense, but he doesn't think that that's important anymore. Maybe all that matters is that he feels right about Sam and about possibly dating her. He likes her, he thinks (he doesn't really know what it's like to really like someone because liking Carly was only ever puppy love).

"Hey Fredwinger," Sam said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Sam…" he looked up. She always did manage to surprise him.

"Sup?" she asked.

"Um, well…" What was he supposed to say? Why was the room spinning? Why were his palms sweating? Had she always been that beautiful?

"Wow! The doorman replacing Lewbert is so nice, I might have to come over more often now," Brad said, coming up behind Sam and hugging her. Wait, hugging her?!

Freddie was confused.

"Oh really?" Sam said, turning towards him, "Well then I guess you'll have to bring me more fudge in order for me to allow that." She smirked and kissed him. Wait, kissed him?!

Still confused, but now he has a migraine.

Brad laughed, "I think that can be arranged." The couple laughed and turned back to him, realizing where they were. "Sorry man," Brad said, "Got a little carried away there.

Still confused, and now he was starting to make guesses that he didn't particularly like.

"Yeah, um, we kind of came over here to tell you. We're together and stuff, so yeah." Sam said, shuffling her feet.

"Yeah," Brand nodded, "We thought we'd let you know before the party Carly's throwing us."

He gets it now. Doesn't like it, but gets it. "Party?"

"Yup, Carly was so happy when she found out about us that she's throwing a my-best-friend-and-our-iCarly-intern-are-dating party," Brad laughed.

Okay, he definitely doesn't like this.

"Sam?" he asked.

"You now how Carly is with this stuff. She at her peppiest when there's something to celebrate," she said lightly, avoiding his gaze.

"Oh. Okay." Definitely doesn't like this.

"So, do you-" Brad starts. "Woah Freddie are you okay, you look light-headed!"

"Eh, he'll be fine. The nub always looks out of it." Sam said, nonchalantly.

Of course he always looked out of it, because she always took him by surprise!

"Are you sure because-" Brad said worriedly.

Pretty, pretty colors.

"Okay maybe not," Sam said after Freddie fainted.

Review and all that jazz. Thank you all for continually reading and reviewing and stuff even though I suck at updating :)


End file.
